Return Of The No Life King
by Time Hollow
Summary: Tsukune thought after eveything he and the others went though there live's were going to be peaceful but one mistake on Moka's part makes Tsukune remember who he is and the return of the no life king.
1. Chapter 1

Aono Tsukune Made the way to where he was going to meet up with his girlfriend Moka and for more than the fifth time this day alone he could not help but be happy on how his life turned out. After what happen at Fairy Tale Tsukune had confessed his love for Moka and the young Vampire accepted his love and they were now dating for over four months now and things were going great. In the beginning things got to a shaky start because of the other girls but after a awhile they accepted Tsukune and Moka relationship (the last he heard Mizore was dating someone and it might get seriously) except for Kurume she kept trying to break them apart that inner Moka threatened to kill her but thankfully her mother took her away before she lost her daughter.

As Tsukune came to the spot where he and Moka where going to meet Tsukune had a great idea he would surprise Moka. So he hid behind a three and waited. After a few minutes Tsukune heard the voice of the women loved. "Tsukune are you here?" he heard Moka say. Just as he was about to jump out he heard Moka say "He's not here Jin."

"Jin?" Tsukune thought. He watched as a teen with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing the a black tee-shirt and blue jeans, with black shoes. Tsukune was wondering who this Jin is but what happened next would forever change the flow of the world. Jin walked near Moka then pulled her into a heated kiss.

Tsukune stand there and watch trying to comprehend what was going on and find an excuse for what was happing as he could not believe Moka would cheat on him but try as he might what he saw conformed it.

"Why!" Tsukune thought in agony. "What about everything we had all we been thought was it all a waste!" it was at that moment Tsukune came to a realization. "I see you never loved me at all did you….no I was just a need you used for blood and to unseal you huh." Tsukune thought angry.

Tsukune decide to come out and walked towards the two soon to be dead couple. Jin was the first to spot him as Tsukune could see his eyes widen in fear, just seeing that look in Jin's eyes brought a Dark smirk to Tsukune face. Moka confused on her secret boyfriend's reaction turned around and saw the reason and had now had a shocked and scared look on her face as well.

"Tsukune" whispered Moka watching as he got closer.

Tsukune said nothing just walked closer when he got in front of them he stopped. Tsukune said nothing just looked at Moka and then looked at Jin. Just as it looked like Moka was going to try to explain Tsukune hand shot out first he punched Jin in the face Moka could hear bones breaking and saw blood flowing from Jin's noise. Before Moka could say anything Tsukune slapped her right across the face. Moka stand there in shock all the things they been though Tsukune had never laid a hand on her to him she was his precious Moka-chan and nothing would change that at least until now.

Tsukune looked at Moka and give a dark smile that if anyone said they saw it in Tsukune face she would have said they needed to see the nurse now she didn't know what to think.

"Well Moka looks like you were having fun with your new toy so I'll just be leaving." And with that Tsukune walked away. "Tsukune wait please I can explain!" Moka yelled at him trying to convince him to stay too bad for her Tsukune would not hear of it. "There nothing to say to me Moka but I will say one thing I loved you, I loved you more than anything I chose you over everyone else and you repay me with this will I have just one thing to say to you Moka." Tsukune said and sighed softly "If this is how much what we went through meant to you then you can be alone forever for all I care for." And with that he walked away ignoring the sounds of sobs and crying coming behind him he just walked into deeper into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune stared at the ocean in front of him noting that this was where he met Mizore for the first time. Tsukune stood there and thought about what he was going to do now. "sigh, now what am I supposed to do?" he looked up at the moon and could not help but think "It's a wonderful night." At that moment Tsukune's head gave a violent throb as if it was trying to burst. Tsukune gripped his head trying to stop the pain but nothing he did would make the pain go away. "No way after all this I go out with a headace huh look's like I'm fates favorite whipping boy." With that Tsukune fell to the ground the pain being too much for him to bear.

XXXXXXXXXX

The darkness surrounded him lost in the darkness For a brief moment he wondered if this was to be his punishment for trying to die before he was to reach what ever hell waits for him. He floated in that darkness for what seemed like forever.

Then there was a red light off in the distance. Then after he got closer it became clear that the red light was what looked like a sealing circle Ruby showed him It was complete for the most part but there were symbols he didn't recognize. (Same circle as on Alucard's gloves.)

The circle started to morph into a blood red door. Tsukune drew in a sharp breath of air. The doors slowly opened. They were opening for him. When he passed throw the door at first nothing happen, just as Tsukune thought nothing was going to happen images Tsukune assumed to be memories flashed before at frist he was overwhelmed by the memories but then as the memories keep coming he begin to hear voices all of them calling out to him but they were not using his name but calling out another name " A..lu..ca..r.d….Al.u.c.…." the voices were shouting out. He begin to see people who he never meet before but could tell immanently who they were.

Seras Victoria, a young woman with short, somewhat messy blond hair and blue eyes, which turn red when she becomes enraged and permanently when she becomes a full fledged vampire. Her figure is well developed, especially her large breasts and nice butt. She usually wears a tight yellow uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings, and tall brown boots

Walter C. Dornez, a older man with black hair, wearing a butlers uniform and a maniacal in his eye.

Alexander Anderson, a man that has short, spiky blond , green eyes, a heavy-set squared jaw, and constant stubble. He also has a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, a women wearing a Dark green suit with blonde hair wearing glasses with a cigarette in her mouth.

It was at that point the could hear the voices and the name they were saying and gave a dark smirk at the name " **Alucard**!" and so the devil returned to the world with a laugh.

XXXXXXXXX

Unknown mansion, England

XXXXXXXXX

"So your back master." a blond haired women said with a small simile.

XXXXXXXXX

A bit short, not exactly what anyone would call sweet or good but at least I got it done. Well here we are the first chapter of the rewrite The Return of the No life King and as I said in my note this will have no connection to get what you want or any others this is when they are in there third year and after fairy tail. There will be flashbacks to explain what led up to this so don't worry. Until the next update,

Time Hollow


	2. on hold

I'm sorry to say that all stories will be on hold for the seeable future and some will be under rewrite sorry for the inconvience.


End file.
